Grateful and Likes
by revenanttrickster
Summary: "Kurokocchi what do you think of Akashicchi?" Kise asked. "I like Akashi-kun," Kuroko answered without any hesitation. Kise choked his tea.


**Title: Grateful and Likes**

**By: revenanttrickster**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**N/A:** This is my first story so please treat me kindly. *bows*

* * *

It was a pleasant afternoon as the teal and the blond-haired boys walked to the former's house for a study session. Kise glanced at the teal head on his side. '_Waah~I'm going to Kurokocchi's house! And the best part is Aominecchi isn't here, it's just the two of us. Wait – isn't this like a date, although we're just going to Kurokocchi's house but still – just the two of us!_' Kise blushed at the sudden thought.

"We're here," Kuroko interrupted his musings. Kise stared at the house in front of him. It was an average looking house to which he found compliments Kuroko's personality.

"Aren't you going in Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked as he opened the door.

"Ah, wait Kurokocchi!"

An old woman who resembles Kuroko waited for them inside. She has the same light blue eyes, dressed in a violet kimono with her gray hair tied in a bun. "_Okaerinasai_ (Welcome Home) Tetsuya," she greeted her grandson.

"_Tadaima_ _obaa_-_sama_ (I'm home grandmother)," Kuroko bowed and took off his shoes and replaced it with slippers.

"_O-Ojamashimasu-ssu _(S-Sorry for barging in)," Kise mumbled hesitantly and took off his shoes.

"And who's your friend Tetsuya?" Kuroko's grandmother asked looking at Kise.

"This is my teammate from basketball, Kise Ryouta."

"_Hajimemashite Kuroko no obaa-san _(It's nice to meet you Kuroko's grandmother)," Kise bowed.

"And this is my grandmother, Kuroko Emi."

"_Kochira koso _(Likewise). You can just call me obaa-san Kise-kun."

"_Ha-Hai obaa-san_," Kise obediently followed.

Emi-san turned to his grandson. "Why don't you take him to your room Tetsuya? While I go and prepare some tea and snacks."

"_Hai wakarimasu obaa-sama _(Yes, I understand grandmother)."

Kise looked around the house and asked, "Where are your parents Kurokocchi?"

"Both of them are in a business trip, they will be back by next week," Kuroko answered as they walked towards his room. They stopped in front of a room and Kuroko opened the door. Kise observed Kuroko's room which just likes its owner was certainly average. There was a single bed on the right corner and a study desk beside it. There was a shelf full of books and a closet on the left side. And lastly, a small coffee table in the middle of the room where Kuroko is currently sitting. Kuroko gestured in front of him, "Please sit Kise-kun." Kise obeyed and immediately sat down.

"You said you need help in history, right? Maybe we should start with that," Kuroko said while taking out his notes. Kise nodded and took out his notes, too. The sound of knocking interrupted them and Emi-san entered the room carrying a tray of tea and cookies.

"_Hai, dozo _(Here you go)." She handed a cup each to the boys and placed the cookies on the table.

"_Domo_ (Thank you)."

"_Arigatou-ssu_."

"Don't overwork yourselves, alright?" she reminded them as she left the room.

Both boys nodded. "Hai."

They started doing their homework with some occasional questions from Kise which Kuroko promptly answered. They were almost done when Kuroko handed his notebook to Kise. Kise thanked the teal head.

"But what about you Kurokocchi?" Kise asked.

"_Daijoubu desu _(I'm fine). Akashi-kun lent me his notes."

"Eh! Akashicchi?!" Kise blurted out loud.

Kuroko looked at him confused. "What's wrong with borrowing notes from Akashi-kun?"

Kise waved his arms. "_Na-nandemonai-ssu _(I-It's nothing). It's just that… I didn't know you two were so close."

Kuroko blinked. "Actually, I was going to borrow notes from Momoi-san but she said that she was going to need it since she's helping Aomine-kun with his homework. Midorima-kun already lent his when I asked. While Murasakibara-kun's notes were a bit…messy. Akashi-kun heard from Murasakibara-kun and gave me his notes."

"Oh…" Kise relieved a sigh. He was already competing with Aomine vying Kuroko's attention, he doesn't need another one. And it's not like he can go against their captain. '_But,_' he thought '_What does Kurokocchi think of Akashicchi? I mean, I don't see them interact a lot and Aominecchi's always hogging Kurokocchi._'

"_Ano _(Um)…Kurokocchi? What do you think of Akashicchi?" Kise couldn't help but asked.

Kuroko stopped writing and stared at the blond. "Akashi-kun?"

Kise nodded eagerly and took a sip of his tea.

"I like Akashi-kun," Kuroko answered without any hesitation.

Kise choked on his tea when he heard Kuroko's answer. "EH!" '_Kurokocchi likes Akashicchi!_'

"_I like Akashi-kun,_" his mind kept replaying it like a mantra.

Oblivious to the Kise's inner turmoil, Kuroko continued. "I owe Akashi-kun a lot. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have discovered my misdirection and might have quit the club. Akashi-kun taught me my style of basketball; it was because of him that I can play with you guys on the court. I'm very thankful to Akashi-kun, that's why I like him."

When he heard Kuroko's explanation, Kise calmed down a bit. "So you like him because he taught you misdirection?"

Kuroko nodded. "Hai. What did you think I meant?"

Kise shook his head. "Th-Then what about me? Does Kurokocchi like me too?"

Kuroko thought of saying no, just to tease him. But seeing the sparkly eyes of the blond, he decided to tell the truth. He smiled. "I like Kise-kun, too. Since you were my first student after all."

After hearing those words and seeing that beautiful smile, Kise couldn't help himself and rushed towards his favorite person and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Kurokocchi~"

"Ca… Can't… breathe… Kise-kun…" Kuroko tried getting Kise's attention but failed miserably.

Kise just hugged him tighter. "Kurokocchi~"

* * *

The regulars of the Teiko basketball club – also known as the Generation of Miracles – were practicing in the first string gym. Midorima is shooting basketballs consecutively without any misses. On the bench, Murasakibara is eating his snacks with Momoi beside him analyzing the data she gathered from their future opponents. And Aomine and Kise were stretching their bodies, the former looking bored whereas the latter was cheerful than normal considering he was humming. Aomine, noticing this, reprimanded him. "Stop humming Kise! It's annoying!"

"_Hidoi-ssu!_ (How mean!)" Kise pouted but instantly smiled again.

Aomine stared at him. "What's wrong with you? You're being weird than usual."

Kise flailed his arms widely showing his excitement. "But… Kurokocchi... Kurokocchi~"

"Huh? What about Tetsu?" Aomine grabbed a ball and started spinning it on top of his finger.

Kise couldn't hold it anymore and blurted out, "Kurokocchi said he likes me!"

Hearing this everyone froze and gave various reactions.

Aomine dropped the ball he was spinning.

Midorima, for the first time, missed a shot.

Murasakibara stopped eating his snack and even dropped a potato chip.

Momoi dropped the papers she was holding.

After a few minutes of silence, they all shouted, "WHAT?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain teal haired boy was walking towards the gym and beside him was his captain, Akashi Seijuurou, after helping the red-head with his errands.

"Thank you for accompanying me Tetsuya," Akashi thanked the boy.

"_Do itashimashite _(You're welcome). I'm glad I could be of help to Akashi-kun," Kuroko replied.

Akashi smiled. "You're too kind Tetsuya."

They arrived at their destination and Kuroko opened the door, only to be greeted by the sight of everyone ganging up on Kise which – to the captain and the shadow – was considered normal. Akashi interrupted them. "What are all of you doing? What did Ryouta do now?"

Everyone stopped bullying Kise and turned to their captain and, for the first time, noticed Kuroko who was beside him. Upon seeing their shadow, they all dashed towards him with Aomine leading. Aomine grabbed Kuroko's shoulders and started shaking him. "Is it true Tetsu?! Tell me!"

"Ki-chan was lying, _ne_ Tetsu-kun?" Momoi sobbed.

Murasakibara – for once, not eating his snacks – said, "Kise-chin was just having one of his delusions, right Kuro-chin?"

Midorima refused to say anything and just fiddled the dog keychain on his left hand which was his luck item for the day.

*SNIP*

They all froze when they heard that sound. What Akashi hates the most is being ignored and disobeyed. He doesn't like being out of the loop especially if it concerns their phantom sixth man. Everyone could see the dark aura surrounding their captain while holding his scissors. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or do have to double your menu?" the red-haired captain asked and they all nodded.

"Well Atsushi?" Akashi questioned the purple haired center.

Murasakibara immediately respond. "Kise-chin told us that Kuro-chin likes him."

"Oh." The captain didn't change his expression although they could sense his aura getting darker.

"Is that true Tetsuya?" Akashi asked the phantom player.

"_Hai sou desu_ (Yes, that's right)," Kuroko answered nonchalantly.

Kise – who was lying on the floor – suddenly stood up and with his hands on his hips, he told them smugly, "See, I told you Kurokocchi likes me." They all glared at him.

"I like everyone too." Kuroko cut the tense atmosphere surrounding the team.

Everyone gawked at him.

"Tetsu?" Aomine asked.

Kuroko looked at him. "I like Aomine-kun because he was my first friend in the club. When I was in the third string, Aomine-kun encouraged me to keep playing basketball even though I wanted to quit. He believed in me even when I didn't believe in myself."

"Te-Tetsu," Aomine regarded him in wonder.

Kuroko turned to the tall center. "I like Murasakibara-kun despite the fact that we have different views in basketball, he still recognizes my style and I admired him for being strong. And also, he always gives me vanilla-flavored candies."

Murasakibara happily gave him a vanilla candy. "For Kuro-chin."

"_Domo_," Kuroko thanked him.

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko turned to the green head shooting guard.

"What-_nanodayo_?" Midorima pushed his glasses on top of his nose.

"I also like Midorima-kun even if we don't get along. We both play opposite style of basketball but he still respects mine and I respect him for his."

"And also Momoi-san, too," Kuroko gazed at the pink haired manager. "I like Momoi-san since she's always taking care of us when we practice. And she's always helping us win in our matches with the information she gathers."

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi proceeded to hug the boy.

"And what about me Tetsuya?" Akashi asked him when he didn't continue.

Kuroko turned to his captain. "I like Akashi-kun. You taught me my style of basketball. You helped me be part of the team even when I thought it was impossible."

"I'm very grateful to Akashi-kun. All of this started because you saw something in me that I didn't even notice. That's why Akashi-kun, _hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu _(Thank you very much)." Kuroko bowed to Akashi.

Akashi walked towards him and caressed his left cheek with his hand. "You shouldn't thank me Tetsuya. I might have discovered your ability but you're the one who developed it. And I know you're training so hard so you can play with us. You also helped us win with some of our matches."

"And Tetsuya," Akashi took a step closer to him, their faces only a few centimeters apart. "I like you, too," he whispered. Kuroko still has his deadpan expression but Akashi saw his cheeks turning pink, nothing can escape his emperor eye after all. The two were in their own world staring at each other, when Kise interrupted their moment. "Wh-What are you doing Akashicchi?!"

Akashi glared at him (Kise trembled in fear) and sighed. He took a step back and gave his orders, "Now that the situation was cleared up, why don't we start practice or do you want me to double your menu? Maybe triple?" Everyone shook their heads and continued doing their practice.

Kuroko watched them with a small smile on his face. He was glad and grateful that they were first team he ever played with. They were maybe a bit crazy and eccentric people but he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**N/A:** I'm sorry if there weren't any translations to some Japanese I used. There's something wrong with our internet and I really want to publish this story before it goes out again. But everything is okay now, I insert the translation in a parenthesis. Thank you AspergianStoryteller for the reminder. Once again, I'm sorry for the trouble. *bows*

**Read and Review, please?**


End file.
